WE CAN WIN THIS PART 2
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Part 2 Of my Other Fanfiction Next Step Story, This is Totally Made up, My Characters In It are , Lucy, Roberto, And Sarah. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

After Winning Internationals, Riley was back to her strings as a Original Member of A Troupe, Skylar was leaving The studio, Noah was too In fact the whole team was leaving a part from Michelle, Riley, And Amanda, West and James went back to England as Riley had to stay In A Troupe to fight for her spot on the team.

Ever since Lucy had Became Studio head, things had changed in the studio, B & J Troupe are Not apart of the studio she sent all the dancers home as she was too busy Focusing on The team, "Right everyone It's Another year and We will be going to Regionals this will be my first Regional Competition as the studio head of The Next step" said Lucy she really wanted her team to win.

Kate Returns to the studio and wonders why Lucy is seating where Riley is, Lucy has to tell her mum about How things have gone wrong ever since Riley Took over as studio head, "Listen Lucy You will not be taking her spot as Studio head as I do not trust you as a studio head so go back to England I will sort things out here I am not staying" said Kate, Lucy left the studio.

 **AT~THE STUDIO HEAD OFFICE, Kate And Riley Talk**

Riley was dancing with Amanda and Michelle, Kate knocks on the window and Riley sees that Kate wants her to chat, "Riley I Gave you My Job Lucy should never have came to Internationals she will not be leading the team to go to Regionals I want you to have this Job back you have one chance if you fail to do so I will Have no option but to rethink who to give my job to" said Kate as she leaves the studio , Riley seats down, Amanda wonders why Riley is seating back in the office, "Amanda I am The studio head again" said Riley.

 **At Studio A (Michelle ruins a dance and Riley Takes away Michelle's Dances for Regionals)**

Michelle Ruins Solo for Regionals , The team is disgusted with the way Michelle messed up the choreography so Riley decides she has to do something about Michelle's actions, Riley Takes away Michelle's Dances and She says "You cannot Dance for Regionals or any other Contest that the next step will go to as the truth is You are a rubbish dancer so Michelle leave now you will now only be allowed to watch performances" Michelle thought of Everything that Riley was saying and This made Michelle make a phone call to Miss Kate at Her Office as a Judge, "Miss Kate You seem to have your wires crossed when it comes to Riley being the studio head she has just banned me for messing up a solo" said Michelle, "Well she's studio head She decides what is best for the team and if You getting Banned from dancing in A Troupe then so be it" said Kate.

Michelle thought Kate would understand her story about not even Kate could stop Michelle.

 **Dance Tour 'THE SEED'**

Michelle Travels to see 'THE SEED' Which is a Dance Tour, Michelle sees one of the new Experienced Dancers , It was Giselle she was One of the old A members of A Troupe, "What are you doing here?" asked Giselle, "Well Riley has Completely Lost her mind ever since Kate gave her Job back she has been rude to dancers and Amanda Just text me saying that she saw Riley Crying in her office as she got some bad news from Regionals that must be why she Banned me from dancing on A Troupe" said Michelle, Giselle decides that it is right to return to the studio.

 **~At Riley's OFFICE , RILEY'S POV (POINT OF VIEW_))**

I feel so bad after Michelle leaving Now As I seat in My office I am thinking of all my memories on A Troupe, but Am i doing the right thing as a studio head because Just Now I Got an email from Regionals saying only 2 teams out of 10 dance studios will be making it to Regionals this year, As I Typed on the computer I saw Giselle enter the office I was Kind of Shocked at first.

 **GISELLE'S POV**

I am back at The Next step because Riley is messing around with The future of THE NEXT STEP, If we do not make it to Regionals she will to Be to Blame, "HI RILEY" I said, she looked at me like she had seen a ghost, "Hi" said Riley, "Look I know you are wondering why I am back Tomorrow we need to get the team ready if you are better and no slip ups then I will Leave but if not Riley I am afriad that You will have to step down like before and Stay on A Troupe.

 **AT~Riley's Office, She thinking.**

Riley seats down as Giselle leaves her office, Riley was doing some thinking if she had enough of Being the head of the studio, "Piper!" shouted Riley, "Yes Miss Riley" said Piper, "Don't Call me that - anyway - Get Giselle in here at once" ordered Riley, Giselle arrives back at the office, "So Giselle I have had time to think and I have decided but this needs to be discussed with the whole team" said Riley.

Giselle agrees with Riley, The team should have their say about who gets to be the next Head of the Next step,

 **At Studio A,**

Amanda waits for Michele, Skylar and Richelle arrive in too, So does Noah, and Piper arrives in too, "Right now You all are here its time to discuss this I might be stepping down So I need everyone to think about anyone of you in this room because you have the dance skills you can be head of The Next step too but the truth is It needs to be a team Vote Like we did before with the Regional Dances" said Riley, Piper puts her hand up "I Would like to be Studio head" said Piper.

"Wait we all know who is the only one who Can be studio head" said Michelle, "who?" asked Piper, "Giselle!" said Michelle, Giselle was shocked that everyone expects her to lead the studio to Regionals "Okay if you all Think Piper raise your hands if you all think Giselle then do the same" said Riley.

members of A Troupe picked Piper, Giselle only got Noah, Michelle.

"Right Piper You will not be Studio Head - But You will be Acting Studio Head Because Giselle May have got only two Votes but she's been in A Troupe longer and I think she has to lead The team So One final Time who wants Giselle to be your head of The studio" said Riley, everyone hugged Giselle expect from Piper, she was cross the team never gave her A Second thought, Riley makes her last announcement "So I am going to Start getting My laptop And then I will Move a new space for the new Studio head " said Riley, "Right Miss Riley Sorry for calling you that but the team should have Two studio heads - That way we are sure to Win , Regionals, Nationals and Internationals for lots of years to come" said Giselle that was her first choice as Studio head.

 **~At Giselle's New Office,**

Riley Cleared the space, and then left, Piper stopped by as Giselle wanted a word, "Miss Giselle you wanted to see me?" asked Piper, "Yes When I said I wanted two studio heads so the studio has The better chance I was thinking of you" said Giselle, Piper was excited but she still did not want to share Giselle's Power of The studio, But Giselle than got a phone call it was from Kate , Kate heard the news, "Congrats Giselle from being the new head of the Next step but I have another big Offer for the studio I want the 2nd Studio head to be The owner of The Next step It's not That I Don't think You are up to handling My Share of being The owner but I think My share should go to someone who really wants it someone who deserves it" said Kate on the phone.

Giselle was shocked, And a bit sad , Giselle texts Michelle to Meet in the office, "Michelle Piper seems a little more focused on her solos than Managing this Place So Miss Kate said it's up to me to pick the other studio head and that Studio head will have more power of Managing the studio than me because that Person will be Studio Owner as well as The other Studio head" said Giselle, "Why are you telling me?" asked Michelle, "Because You will be Studio Head/Owner And I have Just sent miss Kate an Email asking if I can Just step down as being the New studio head and Just be assistant studio head and she has replied yes" said Giselle The assistant studio head.

Michelle was in shock, "Me? Really? Me The Studio head of The Next Step" said Michelle she really Liked the sound of her being The studio head of The Next step, Giselle gave Michelle her keys to the office, "As studio heads We both need to show around a new Dancer who is coming to A Troupe He's Name is Roberto And he has Just joined The studio I think you should be the one to see him since You are the new studio head" said Giselle, Michelle agrees and she walks out of the office leaving her keys on the desk.

 **At Studio B**

"Hi Roberto My Name is Michelle I am The Studio head and Owner of this Place So Thanks for agreeing to Join Our studio And I hope you like it here" said Michelle, "I think I already am" Roberto said winking at Michelle , Michelle Smirks at Roberto as she thinks he is just having a laugh, Michelle shows him where the new Music room is, Roberto shows Michelle his solo that he done at Internationals, "I never saw You at Internationals" said Michelle, "Well I was One of the Losing teams and My Solo was so Good but for some reason My team could not get into Internationals" said Roberto.

 **~At Michelle's Office,**

Roberto is shown to Michelle's Office, "This is My Office This is where You will see me all day If any problems are worrying you then come to me my door is always open" said Michelle.

Roberto Shakes Michelle's Hand, and leaves, "See you tomorrow" said Roberto.


	2. Chapter 2 Alfie Returns To The studio

Alfie walks into A Troupe Studio A, He is shocked to See Roberto, "Hi Bro" said Roberto, "what are you doing here?" asked Alfie, "I am A New Dancer at the studio After You danced at Internationals without telling mum or father I started getting into dancing So I hear that You were voted best dancer in the studio for Last Regionals " Said Roberto, "Everyone we have a new Dancer Roberto so Make him Welcome Now I am Only helping Michelle the proper Studio head is Michelle she now owns The Next Step" said Giselle, Alfie walks into the Office of Michelle and Giselle, he knocks first.

 **At Michelle's Office**

Michelle was Sending emails informing B Troupe that they are allowed back after Lucy's Actions as The studio head of The Next Step which made The dancers scared of even coming back to the Next Step, Alfie enters the office, "Roberto Is My Brother" said Alfie, "Right close the door" ordered Michelle, "Right here is the thing - Roberto Was at Internationals too but on A Different team My Studio got to Internationals his Studio Lost their spot at Internationals as one of the dancers betrayed them Anyway Roberto Is Not ready for The Next step" said Alfie, "Well I Disagree Alfie He has Learnt a lot this morning he is doing a Solo for Regionals he could help us win" said Michelle.

"Well You will Have to talk to him in your office" said Alfie as he walks out of the office.

 **STUDIO A - ROBERTO'S SOLO**

Michelle walks out of her office after watching Roberto's solo - He dances to the Song 'Addicted to You' , Michelle seems to like the song so well she decides to turn it into A Duet, as Michelle walks into Studio A And performs it with him, After dancing Michelle and Roberto Kiss.

Roberto Enjoyed The Kiss with Michelle, he sees him and her having a relationship, "My office now" said Michelle.

 **~At Michelle's Office,**

Giselle was Typing emails to The Regionals Board, "Right Roberto I Know Your Alfie's Brother So Tell me this What is the real Reason You came to Dance at The Next step?" asked Michelle, "Well I am Acting Prince Alfie needs to Leave The studio at Once so he can return as Prince" said Roberto, "But Alfie will be our Male Soloist at Regionals Who am I going to get to replace him?" asked Michelle, "Well Mother and Father hears so much about this studio and how much it changes the dancer's Life So Alfie Leaves and I Will Stay" said Roberto, "Okay Giselle Just hold on one moment I Know we need to sort out Regionals but I need to sort out this Mess first" said Michelle, "I Understand would you like me to take charge of A Troupe while you sort it out?" asked Giselle assistant Studio head of The Next Step, "Yes please" said Michelle as she leaves to find Alfie with Roberto.

Giselle Grabs her Clipboard , Piper Knocks on the office, "Piper Good I would like to see Your Solo" said a pleased Giselle, "Yes But first I want to ask You and Michelle if I could Takeover from Richelle as Dance Captain I think I am up to it since I have been in Internationals Nationals and Now this is my 2nd Regionals" said Piper.

"I will have a think about it" said Giselle, as she and Piper leave the office.

 **At THE SNACK BAR**

Alfie is told about his Parents , "So The kingdom wishes me to Return Home Well Okay Then" Said Alfie, Roberto and Alfie do a brother hug, Now That Alfie is Gone, Michelle can deal with all the stuff she has to deal with as Studio head, "So why did we kiss?" asked Michelle, "We seem to have a bond Michelle You can feel it I Know" said Roberto.

 **Michelle's Office**

Giselle was seating in the office, "Richelle is worried about her Dad She needs Comfort So does Noah" said Giselle, "But I am not ready" said Michelle, Piper then starts to talk and help Michelle, "Michelle Your The Studio head - Boss of the whole Studio You deal with anything that happens here and if there is something wrong with one of your dancers you need to know" said Piper.

Michelle Grabs her Bag and Steps out of her office.

 **Michelle Finds out About Richelle And Her Sister Sarah**

Michelle sees Richelle (Current Dance Captain of A Troupe) Sobbing her heart out while dancing to 'Heart Breaker' Michelle holds out her hands and Richelle Cuddles Michelle, So They had a talk, Richelle dries her tears first, "My sister Sarah Is Worried about my Parents I am trying my best here Michelle but as Dance Captain I still want to be at A Troupe" said Richelle, Michelle leaves Studio B.

 **Studio A, Roberto And Richelle Become Friends.**

Michelle ended the day, Dancers went home Apart from Roberto, Roberto Sees Richelle dancing and Richelle Breaks her Leg by doing a flip, Roberto Saw everything, Michelle Gave Roberto Her keys, "I saw it I saw what is Happening to you - You have Broken your legs from doing that flip" said Roberto, "Listen Roberto I be fine But thanks anyway It's Good to see that I got a friend" said Richelle.


	3. Last ChapterRichelle Secret Is Out

Richelle's Leg is Broken, Michelle saw The pain she was trying to hide, "Richelle Your Leg is Hurting stop hiding it You are not going to Regionals" said Michelle, Richelle betrays Michelle and goes to Regionals anyway, "Richelle what did I tell you! STAY AT HOME!" said Michelle, "She's being Lying Michelle She has had A Broken leg for years she just has not had it looked at them for weeks" said Sarah (Richelle's sister)

AMANDA WAS SHOCKED WHEN RICHELLE 'S LEG SECRET HAD BEEN EXPOSED, "THE NEXT STEP WINS REGIONALS" SAID THE JUDGE AFTER SEEING A SOLO FROM AMANDA...

"Well done Team now we have the next year to look forward to" said Giselle.


End file.
